Butterfly Kisses
by miss-lorelai-gilmore
Summary: Van and Elizabeth Song Fan Fiction, done to the song "Butterfly Kisses", Van watches his little girl grow up, R/R Please


Butterfly Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Reba. Reba belongs to the WB and writers and producers and everyone associated with the show. None of these characters belong to me, although I did make my own characteristics for Elizabeth. The only ones I own are Joshua Winthrop, Brianna Winthrop, Matthew Winthrop, JJ Winthrop, Maria Winthrop, Alexia Winthrop and Andy Winthrop; they will be mainly minor characters anyway. This fic will mostly focus on Van and Elizabeth. I also don't own the song I will be using in this fic "Butterfly Kisses, is sung by Bob Carlisle and belongs to the writers of the song.  
  
We see a young couple; the woman apparently was very pregnant. She couldn't be more than 18, he no more than 19. They were followed by 5 other people and a baby being pushed in a stroller, apparently someone's family. The young woman was rushed into the labor room. The family sits down in the waiting room. A few hours later, the man emerges. He says, "It's a girl." The room erupts in cheers. The older man says, "Are they okay?" The young man says, "Cheyenne is fine and so is baby Elizabeth. We named her Elizabeth Isabella Montgomery. You can all go in and see her. Cheyenne wants to talk to Miss H. first." The older woman says, "Thanks Van." The older woman walks into Cheyenne's room. Cheyenne says, "Hi mom. Come meet your granddaughter." The older woman walks over, "She's precious Cheyenne. She reminds me of you when I held you in my arms for the first time." Cheyenne says, "Oh mom." Cheyenne hands her mom Baby Elizabeth. The older woman says, "Hi Elizabeth. I'm your Grandma Reba." Just then the other 5 people come in. Reba says, "Elizabeth this is your Grandma BJ, your Grandpa Brock, your Aunt Kyra, your Uncle Jake and your Uncle Henry. Everyone meet Elizabeth." Later on Cheyenne and baby Elizabeth had gone home with Reba, Kyra and Jake until they could afford to get a house of their own.  
  
A few years down the road, Elizabeth is now 4. Cheyenne and Van hold hands as they walk into their brand new house. Elizabeth runs around excited. Cheyenne and Van smile. After living with Reba, Kyra and Jake for the last 4 years, Elizabeth is excited to have her own house with her very own swing set and is still close by to her grandparents. Van smiles as Elizabeth runs around. Cheyenne kisses Van just as Elizabeth comes back.  
  
"Daddy, can I go outside and play on the swing set?"  
  
Van smiles and says, "Sure, Elizabeth. Let's go."  
  
Elizabeth smiles and takes her daddy's hand and they go outside while Cheyenne follows. She watches her husband and baby girl play and she laughs. Their lives were so perfect now. Van comes back over to his wife and sits down next to her. He takes her hand. Cheyenne says, "She's growing up so fast Van." Van answers, "Yes she is Cheyenne, but she's still our little girl."  
  
There's two things I know for sure  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl  
  
Later on that night, Van walks into Elizabeth's bedroom where Cheyenne was doing Elizabeth's hair for tomorrow. Tomorrow was Van's birthday and Cheyenne was planning a birthday party for him. She smiled. Cheyenne tucks Elizabeth in and kisses her good night.  
  
"Good night mommy."  
  
Cheyenne says, "Good night angel."  
  
She leaves the two of them alone. Elizabeth motions for Van to come closer and kneel. He kneels by her bed and listens as Elizabeth prays.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
  
"God bless mommy, daddy, Grandma Reba, Grandma BJ, Grandpa Brock, Aunt Kyra and Uncle Jake. Amen."  
  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life Oh but most of all...  
  
Van smiles and says, "Amen." Then leans over as Elizabeth gives him one of her butterfly kisses. It was what kept them connected. The one thing that he knew they would always have no matter what happened. He walks back to his bedroom and lies down next to Cheyenne.  
  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
  
Van wakes up in the morning and smiles at his beautiful wife. He kisses her and Cheyenne quickly wakes up. She smiles. After they all have breakfast, Cheyenne and Van take Elizabeth to the playground. She runs off towards the ponies. The man in charge of the pony rides puts her on the pony.  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared. Walk next to me."  
  
He smiles. His little girl who acted like she was never afraid of anything was scared to ride the pony. He walks over to her and walks beside the pony.  
  
"Mommy, look at me. I'm riding a real live pony."  
  
Cheyenne looks up and smiles at Elizabeth and Van mouths I love you. Cheyenne mouths back I love you too.  
  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
  
Later on that day, Jake and Brock had taken Van out for his birthday lunch. Reba, BJ and Kyra were helping Cheyenne and Elizabeth with the birthday cake.  
  
"Mommy, I want to help. Please?"  
  
Reba says, "It's a pretty big job."  
  
"Please, I want to help make a cake specially for daddy."  
  
Cheyenne says, "Okay, but your grandma Reba, your grandma BJ, Aunt Kyra and I will help you."  
  
A few hours later, Van walked in the door with Brock and Jake and was surprised when Elizabeth carried the cake outside.  
  
"Daddy, I hope you like it. I know it looks funny but I made it all by myself. Mommy, Grandma Reba, Grandma BJ and Aunt Kyra helped but I did most by myself. I made it all for you. For your birthday. Do you like it?"  
  
Van says, "I love it baby. It's perfect."  
  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
  
She smiled. He had made mistakes in his life but she was the good in his life. Her and Cheyenne. They had helped him through everything that he went through. After the party Cheyenne put Elizabeth to bed and Elizabeth hugged Van and gave him a special butterfly kiss.  
  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right To deserve a hug every morning And butterfly kisses at night.  
  
The years soon went by and their little girl was growing up. She was turning 16 today. She was a kind and nice person and any parent would be proud of her. She was very popular and was on the cheerleading squad and drill team. Van smiled as his little girl walked down the stairs in her birthday dress. He gasped as he realized how much Elizabeth looked like Cheyenne.  
  
Sweet sixteen today  
  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
  
Van smiles as he thinks back to that night that he first held Elizabeth in his arms. She was a young woman now. He remembered all the mornings when he would wake up and go into Elizabeth's room and see Cheyenne braiding Elizabeth's hair and putting ribbons in her hair or curling Elizabeth's hair for that very special occasion. Now Elizabeth was putting on makeup and perfume and going out on dates.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Elizabeth was 18 now and it was time for her graduation. She would be heading off to college. Away from home, away from the people that cared about her and loved her and protected her. They would only see her a few times a year. But Van still remembered the butterfly kisses he had shared with his baby girl every night before she prayed and Cheyenne putting flowers in Elizabeth's hair for that very special occasion.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
He sighed. He also remembered that fateful day when Elizabeth was 13 and as he leaned over for one of her butterfly kisses she had said, "Daddy, I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek. I think I'm getting too old for those butterfly kisses." He had said, "I understand baby." But he realized his baby girl was growing up and wouldn't need him around that much.  
  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time.  
  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
4 years passed by and Elizabeth was 22. She was graduating from college and he couldn't protect his baby any longer. She would be out in the real world. Having a job, renting a apartment and pretty soon she would meet the man of her dreams and she would be married and have her own family to take care off.  
  
All the precious time,  
  
Oh, like the wind the years go by.  
  
Precious butterfly,  
  
Spread your wings and fly.  
  
The dean says, "Elizabeth Isabella Montgomery." Elizabeth walked up and received her diploma and shook the dean's hand. Then she turned and gave her family a big smile.  
  
2 years later and it was Elizabeth's wedding day. He smiled at his baby girl. He was confidant that Elizabeth would be taken care off. But he hated to let his baby girl go. He knew Josh would take good care of Elizabeth but to him he still remembered the little girl that used to give him butterfly kisses every night before she went to bed. He was going to have to give his baby girl away today and he wasn't sure that he was ready to do it. It seemed like just yesterday that Van had held her in his arms when she was born and she needed to be tucked in and give him her special butterfly kisses.  
  
She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
  
Van smiled and stared at her. She was so beautiful in her wedding gown. She looked like a princess.  
  
"Daddy, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Van says, "I don't know baby. I just feel like I'm losing you and I'm not ready to let you go just yet."  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl  
  
Elizabeth leaned over and gave him a butterfly kiss. The one thing that could make him feel better. Cheyenne was putting little white flowers in Elizabeth's hair.  
  
And she leaned over...  
  
Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You'll never lose me Daddy because we will always have our butterfly kisses." She then straightened out her dress.  
  
"Daddy, walk me down the aisle. Everything will be okay. Josh will take good care of me. He makes me so happy daddy. Do I look ok?"  
  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?  
  
Van says, "You look perfect baby. Like a princess." He couldn't help but cry. His baby girl that he had cared for and loved and taken care of for 26 years was a beautiful woman about to marry the man of her dreams. She wouldn't be a Montgomery any more she would be Mrs. Joshua Winthrop.  
  
"Daddy, don't cry"  
  
Later on after the wedding ceremony, the priest says, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Winthrop." Josh and Elizabeth walked down the aisle and got into the limo that would take them to the reception. Van and Cheyenne arrived at the hotel and listened as Elizabeth's Aunt Kyra and Uncle Henry did their maid-of- honor and best man speeches. Then Elizabeth walked over to Van.  
  
"Daddy, dance with me. It's time for our father, daughter dance. I chose a special song just for us. It's called Forever Home."  
  
Van took his daughters hand and together they danced to their favorite song. Then he passed Elizabeth over to Josh and watched as Elizabeth and Josh danced to their song for their first dance together as man and wife. They had chosen Anytime sung by Kelly Clarkson. Van thought how it totally fit Elizabeth and Josh's relationship. Anytime you feel Like you just can't hold on Just hold on to my love And I'll help you be strong But you're so afraid to lose And baby I can't reach your heart I can't face this world It's keeping us apart When I could be the one to show you Everything you missed before  
  
Just hold on now  
  
Cause I could be the one to give you more (Let you know!!)  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (Yeah)  
  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all right)  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
  
I can make it all right  
  
I look into your eyes And I feel it coming through I can't help but want you for an hour or two So baby take all of your fears and cast them all on me All I ever wanted was just to make you see That I could be the one to give you All that you've been searching for Just hold on to my love And baby let me give you more (You know!!!)  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (Yeah)  
  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all right)  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
  
I can make it all right  
  
Now there's no way out  
  
And I can't help the way I feel  
  
Cause baby all the fire  
  
And I'll be waiting right here  
  
You know my love is real (baby yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Anytime you time you need love baby I'm on your side (You know)  
  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all make it all make it alright)  
  
Anytime you need love, baby.you're in my heart!  
  
I can make it all right, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm you're side)  
  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (Let me be the one)  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (Let me be the one, Let me be the one) (Alright) Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
  
I can make it all right, all right  
  
Elizabeth and Josh kiss and then it was time to cut the wedding cake. Josh smiled as they feed each other cake and after a while Elizabeth threw the bouquet and it was time for Josh and Elizabeth to leave on their honeymoon. Elizabeth and Josh went over to Cheyenne and Van and Elizabeth leaned over.  
  
"I love you daddy." She hugs him and gives him a butterfly kiss.  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
  
I know I got to let her go, but I'll always remember...  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.  
  
The years passed by and Elizabeth came home. But this time it was because her daddy was dying. She went immediately to the hospital and in to see Van. Her mom was there and Elizabeth hugged her.  
  
Cheyenne says, "I'll leave the two of you alone."  
  
"Daddy, I'm here." Van opened his eyes and said, "Elizabeth." He smiles. She holds his hand and cries. Van says, "Don't cry princess. I love you. I'll never forget our butterfly kisses. I'll be with you again someday in heaven. Don't be sad. I'm not going to be in pain any more. I'll be up in heaven watching you. I love you baby. Pass on our butterfly kisses to your children to keep my memory alive. Because no matter how old your children get, butterfly kisses will always last. Tell everyone Elizabeth. Keep my memory alive."  
  
"I love you too daddy." She gives him the last butterfly kiss that she will ever share with her daddy and he breathes his last breath.  
  
"I'll always keep our butterfly kisses alive daddy. I promise."  
  
It was soon time for his service and Elizabeth got up and spoke.  
  
"Van Montgomery was a good and honest man. He was a loving husband and a great grandfather, but most of all he was my daddy and he loved me very much. Everyone loved my daddy but daddy and I had a special bond that no one could break. I promised him something before he died. That I would always keep his memory alive. So I want to say this. Before your children get too old, give them all the love that you can possibly give them. Show them how much you care and give them special butterfly kisses. Because you can never get too old for butterfly kisses." She has tears in her eyes. "That's what my daddy and I had, our special butterfly kisses. One day I told him, I was getting too old for them. He said okay but as I got older I realized I could never get too old for butterfly kisses. I just wish I had shared more butterfly kisses with him. Kids, treasure the moments you have with your parents because you never know when they might be gone. Parents treasure your children and love them because you never know when you might not be able to teach them everything you want them to know. I just want to end by saying, love each other and remember spread butterfly kisses to keep my father's legacy alive." She stepped down and into the arms of her husband. Josh had tears in his eyes. She hugged her children, 8 year old, Brianna, 6 year old Matthew, 4 year old JJ, 2 year old Maria, 3 month old Alexia and 3 month old Andy. Josh put Alexia, Andy and Maria in their stroller and held JJ. Brianna went straight into her mom's arms and leaned over and gave her mommy a butterfly kiss. Elizabeth cried because she knew her daddy was right. Butterfly kisses would always live on and they would be passed from generation to generation for years to come. Her daddy's memory would always be alive as long as their were children to pass on their special butterfly kisses too and one day she would go up to heaven and be with her daddy again and she will go right up to him and hug him and give him a butterfly kiss.  
  
Josh says, "You ready honey?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
Elizabeth holding Brianna in her arms takes one last look around at her daddy's grave. She then leans in and kisses Josh and the 8 of them leave heading back home.  
  
The End 


End file.
